


Amortentia

by Coldavenuestrawberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cheesy pick-up lines, Flirty Lance, Keith (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance can see magic, M/M, Magical Creatures, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Keith (Voltron), Witches, fluffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldavenuestrawberry/pseuds/Coldavenuestrawberry
Summary: Keith works in a magical coffee shop where he serves the best coffee to all the magical beings and witches. However, meeting Lance the human that can see through the magic glamour and buy drinks at Keith's place every week. They flirt a lot and being dorks in general.





	Amortentia

Hidden behind the pocket of alley 56 is an ancient barrier between reality and fictional worlds of mythical creatures and witches and warlocks. Only customers familiar with dark arts and blurry senses of black and white do find themselves lurking in these corner of surprises and come face to face with the infamous hut of the greatest magician in the underworld. Do they encounter with flying objects and inhumane shadows displaying their nethermost fears then slowly the thick nest of sins and death or their desires filled with the most perplexing plot made to satisfy the contract. 

Who knows? Myths and legends passed over by the undead lead unlucky souls to The Mortuary, possession to all mighty Minister of Hell, ambassador to Duchess Afor Lucifer Allura. 

All the nightmares and terrors pointed toward the tiny shop on the corner, with a black front and dark windows reflecting the trapped ghosts and the smell of rotten meat it's not hard to imagine what's hiding inside, only the shop's regulars whom influence related to Coranir Foirbeiseach MacGilleRiabhaich ever step through the gloomy door. 

"Number four, can you open the windows please?" Coran's voice rung through the back. 

"Okay." Keith reaches out, with a flick, all the locks flip and the glass windows wide open, letting gentle breezes in. 

"Also, I will leave the shop to you, my boy! Don't do anything reckless!" The man is chipper, as usual, twirling his ironic orange mustache and crinkling eyes at Keith. Can't believe his boss is one of the most influential people in the world, he looks like an uncle in his mid-sixties for Keith.

However, that's centuries ago when witches still walked among humans and performed magic above ground. Now, it's a completely normal coffee shop for passengers magic performers or magical cryptics. Invisible to mortal's eyes with a complicated shield to only show the human's bakery shop as the front while covering the door to the shop on the side.

A beautiful brown front with white letters painted the word 'Castle' on in delicate brush, halfway covered by thick layers of Boston ivies and jasmine, a golden bell jutting out massive leaves on the glass door. Bushes of Origanum laevigatum blooms wildly in the front with few daisies, spotting purple and white to the scenery. The welcome sign is flipped and menu board written with color chalks is put on the front, marking down all the special drinks for today. They're ready and Keith's quite happy to look at his workplace. This place always brings warm memories to him, the smell of coffee and herbs filled his lung when he walks inside.

 It's seen as the best coffee shop in the Witch world for the brewing techniques combining with intrigue spells in perfect proportion and deliberate measurements from the hands of practiced witches and warlocks handpick by the faithful servant of the Princess, Lord Coran himself.

Travelers from the magic kingdom would stop by and drink their coffee.

Keith has been working here for quite a long time now, he has served necromancers or sorcerers and monsters on a daily basis. He loves his job and he's good at it. However, seeing all the same faces, again and again, is getting bored at this time. And despite having known for its great service and goods, the shop can't avoid the absence of companies on a Tuesday lunch. Time moves slowly, moving with each tik sound coming from the pendulum clock on the wall. 

Keith's now got used to seeing strange thing and no customers can fascinate him anymore, he has seen noble elves walk in to order their barries macchiato, watched clumsy orbs with ridiculous dressing styles tried to read the menu, annoyed with various young witches or warlocks fancy being picky with their coffee because they doubted his performing skills. Hell, he even once saw a zombie asked for a latte and watched it burned down its flesh. The majority came and went, leaving nothing to impress or make his mood any better. 

Most of the time during his shift, Keith watches the nature fairies and illuminated spots of lights flying around the floating pots of plants and drifts off to sleep. 

When he finally hears the chime of a bell, he sighs mourning his sweet nap and turns to greet another uneventful customer. 

"What can I do for you tod--," He starts but breath catches in his throat when the familiar sound of sea wind and waves calls out. 

"Well, hello there, gorgeous." A tanned boy walks in, he smiles wickedly at Keith and shows off his perfectly white teeth, the freckles on his face seem glowing with the sun rays filling in, bathing Lance in an otherworldly aura. Keith holds in a breath and dare not to look at those stormy blue eyes of his. "How do you brew this morning?"

"Lance. I told you." Keith sternly says, beautiful or not, today is not the day or any days in that matter. " You can not come here."

"Why not? This is a coffee shop." Lance replies innocently, Keith knows Lance knows fully well the answer to that. 

He looks around, the warm rays of lights imprinted on the marvel floor, reflecting the spirit crystals on the wooden shelves and tiny succulents on the table. Above them, hanging plants illuminate an orange color after the sun and spotlights of magic slowly floating around the greenery. Tiny fairies with assorted sparkled pixel dust on their wings that gleams like sparks when they flap. Windows gently swing after the breezes and creating a music sound, flying pots, and cups hovering above the counter, barely spill little coffee to erupt the place with a sweet smell of earth and spice. Herbs and magic flowers tied with ribbons and dangling on the ceilings swayed after the symphonies and wiggle like they have a life.

Overall, this is not a normal coffee shop. Despite having a front decorated like one, and inside with a modern design it could be misplaced for one but Keith has worked here long enough to firmly declared no coffee shop have flying and singing items.

"Yes and no, you understand how dangerous this is to go in here, Lance. This is no ordinary friend meeting place." Keith scolds again, but the anger lack in his tone as he can never stay mad at those puppy eyes. The witch can master any complicate witchcrafts and spells without missing a step but he's a loser in front of that pleading cute face. 

Lance pouts stubbornly and denies, "I know but I like it here. You cannot stop me from buying from your shop. Besides, it's Tuesday."

"Today is no exception, Lance. With or without the customers, you are still in risk of getting killed." Lance huffs at that but raises his hand pointing at a number on the menu.

"Hot chocolate with cinnamon and one of those spells of yours." He mumbles happiness drains from his face and Keith has to sigh in annoyance. He turns around to make it, hands skillfully grab the cup and move to the beans. "I'll do what I want. Just admit that you don't want to say you miss me, mullet." 

"Hm, in your dream." Keith returns, decides to drop the topic for now. "Marshmallows too?"

"Yeah." Lance smiles stiffly at that, seemingly upset because his friend doesn't want to see him. "Make it sweet."

"Of course, you sweet tooth." Lance chuckles at that and tension leave his shoulder, he winks at Keith when he turns.

"You know me best, samurai."

As you can see. This shop is a place for no mortals should pass, it's a magical shop on the frontier of the magic realm and Keith as one of Coran's most trusted employers has a duty to protect and banish anyone that doesn't belong like humans. But Lance is a human teenager. A mere being that can only live maximum a decade before their end and has no ability to comprehend or study witchcrafts or magic to have any business here. Even the foods and drinks served here are made with high-quality magic meant for monsters and inhuman body so any human tries the goods will soon to feel ill and dizzy, they can die from a stroke cause their brain can't handle the surge of energy or they lose their memories.

No cases work for Lance, though. He's a special situation that in million years not such things exist in Keith's world. A human, psychic at that, can bypass Allura Altea's princess magic wall divide between worlds to see and live normally in this world. No magic or spells or witchcrafts work on him and he's immune to any disease or effects from the strange quintessence flowing around here. 

The first time they meet, Keith almost had a heart attack, it's the second week he worked there and a human purposely walked through the door like he owns the place wasn't the kind of circumstance Keith wanted to deal with. And Lance didn't even know he's at the wrong destination when he's still holding the phone and talking to 'Hunk', too concentrated explaining how he greatly beat the monster in a human game that he didn't notice the incredulous surprise on Keith's face, body tensed like he has been zapped and billions of terrors outcomes swirling on his mind. 

One, multiples disasters happened on that day and Two, Keith barely survived with a phone number sketched on his arm. Next day, Lance came back and Keith fainted. Because of stress and Coran's unimpressed face asking why he didn't just ask the guy out. 

They became friends after many encounters and Lance claims that he's been able to see magic since he's a kid and received tons of problems back then. Keith sympathizes with him, he could imagine how terrible is it for everyone to point at you and call you freak. 

Keith finishes pouring milk in and holding the cup up, he closes his eyes with concentration, focuses on the flows of power from living things moving around him. With a swift, he plucks a bay leaf and snowdrop flower and chants a small 'posiflo', soft and warm may Lance has a great day and in peace. 

Until he felt the glint of amethyst close to him that he calls out, "One hot chocolate for Morning boy." Lance turns at that and beams when the scent hit him.

"Wonderful! thank you, my favorite barista." He wags an eyebrow and reaches for it. Keith's inside melts to know Lance loves his drink. Despite having heard so many compliments for his brewing skill, Keith never ceases to love words coming from that dazzling boy.

"Hold the sugar for me, it's enough sweet between us," Lance exclaims, wakes Keith from any shameless daydreaming.

He worries asks, "It's too sweet? You don't like it?" Did he do anything wrong today? He didn't put too much sugar in it, did he?

"Nah, it's perfect for me but it's different." Lance laughs at Keith's nervous face and assures, his easy nature eases any concerns out of Keith tight figure.

"Different how? I did the same thing like every time." 

Lance shrugs, expression comfortable sipping on the hot beverage. Keith almost misses the slight grin while gulping down. Watching him close like this isn't such a good idea, after all, that boy is doing stuff to Keith's stomach. "It's even finer than usual, that's all."

"Er, thanks?"

"Yup, perfect." Keith turns redder and Lance smirks, a twinge of mischief and Keith turns away immediately. 

"Aw did you just get flustered?" Lance teases, "Anyway, I have to go now. Class is starting in ten." He sighs

"Studying is that hard?" Keith laughs at Lance's droopy face every time he talks about his college.

The brunette groans loudly, leaning on a rosemary pot, "It is. Kinda. I don't want to go." He groans louder and Keith can't help but giggles at the sound.

"Here, school is not better. But it's good and fun when you're doing what you like." Keith reassures he knows Lance want to become a marine biologist, the boy never stops gushing about how cool the ocean is, how awesome to take a swim and witness life under the water. His passion burns so brightly and Keith can see glimpses of a big future waiting ahead for this lovely guy with compassion as big as the universe and a smile that can beat the sun. "I hope you can get what you want after all the efforts." He comforts, sincerely.

Lance glances at him for few minutes, just staring and Keith shivers under the attention. He breaks away to watch books of arts and grimoire, antique collections arranges orderly on the old shelves with various lustrous gems and rare minerals placed aesthetically on the ledge.

"Thank you but it's not like that." The smooth voice reverberates in the silence shop. 

"What?" 

Lance shakes his head, brown hair curls follow his action.

"What's wrong Lance?" Keith gently probes, something's bothering his boy today. Lance's acting less cheerful than usual and his face staring off in far away, his brows all furrows serious. "You can tell me. Do you need any spells for studying? Or for good luck? Perhaps protection portion to save that troubled ass of yours?" Keith tries, joking.

It works because Lance bursts out laughing, "My ass is fine. And I don't need protection, I'm capable of handling my self. Unlike you reckless Bladey."

"Bladey?" He questions back, amusement bubbling out. 

"Cuz you keep that shadow blade with you every day and it's because you're an emo badass cool and show off person!" Lance remarks and smirks challenge at Keith's indignant face.

"What?! I am not!" 

"You are, totally are. Don't deny your true nature, old guy." Keith doesn't say anything and just look into those wide twinkling eyes. Three seconds later they suddenly burst in laughter together, snickers like five years old kids. 

"I'm not even that old."

"You're 221 years old. For human standard, you are an old man and shouldn't be looking this attractive." The younger boy accidentally slips and Keith blushes furiously.

"T-thank you." Lance stops when he realizes, Keith avoids his gaze, cheeks dark pink on the contrast of his pale skin.

"O-oh, uh yeah. Anyway, are you free next week?" Lance composes, coughing lightly in his hand and Keith shuffles awkwardly. Lunchtime has never been this long before, there're no customers walking in and Keith's half relieved for it.

"E-er, yes. What's for?"

Lance stutters for a moment until he whips his head upwards, surprise Keith as his worry spikes until it changes to something else, "Keith Kogane, will you go on a date with me next Thursday, please?" He says in one breathe and Keith feels the air leaving his lungs with his heart beating one mile in second. "It's Valentine day and I'll pick you up and we'll go on a movie. So please?" 

"Wh-What?? Really??" He sputters, frenziedly. Oh my god, is this real? Is he dreaming or the boy he's pinning for a while just askes him out on a date. Not to mention, on  _Valentine's day,_  the day of love and couple in the human world. Meaning, Lance likes him. Maybe to an extent, maybe not at all and he just wants to hang out? His internal thoughts are mixing up, panic arises as he's spending too long to answer.

"You don't want to go?" Lance's dejected voice brings him back and Keith scrambles to reply.

"NO! Of course, I want to! Definitely. Thursday, yeah, I'd love to go." His filter breaks and all he can hear is his own nonsense but Lance breaks in a big smile like he's on top of the world and the witch falls even more in love with him. He secretly thanking his horoscope for the good luck signs. 

"Can I buy you a coffee later?" He adds, face down to hide the badly flush. The other male looks shocked at that and recovers with even a more vivid grin.   
"But aren't you the barista. You can make me coffee anytime, my sweet latte." The flirty reply did nothing to slow down his crazy heart. "So that's a yes?"

"Yeah." Keith nods, the two looks up and smiles at each other.

"Great! Cool, cool. Then java number I can call you at?" Lance banters playfully but Keith feels content at that. He easily slips back to their playfulness chatting

"At six since I wake at five. Don't be late though, I don't want to wait."

"Don't worry, my latte Prince. I'll be there on sweet mocha time." 

Lance assures, one hand coming up to touch Keith's hair when he pulls back and screams in terror.

"Oh shit! I'M LATE! Bye Pumpkin!" 

Keith turns to look at the clock and indeed Lance is thirty minutes late. Well, the charm Keith put on him didn't work today apparently, he will make a new one and give it to him next week then. He holds onto the smell of calm waves and rains for a little longer, taking in the blueness and radiant atmosphere from his lovely crush. For now, Keith says goodbye to Lance and watches him leave before quietly chanting a common word to summon lucks on that boy's side and from the bottom of his heart, he wishes the best kind of protection and loves spell no one can break.

 

 


End file.
